


How To Catch A Speedster

by blondezilla90



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU Meeting, Attraction at first sight, F/F, Fingering, Handcuffs, Horny Maggie, Porn with minimal Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smug!Alex, porn with growing plot, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondezilla90/pseuds/blondezilla90
Summary: AU Meeting:Alex is on a relaxing ride on her motorcycle, that is until a detective of the NCPD named Maggie Sawyer pulls her over while being on her way to a booty call.It's literally porn with a bit of plot and potential future chapters!





	1. How To Catch A Speedster

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is the outcome after a random twitter convo with my two lovely friends Roxy and Bianca....and now here I am writing this fanfic....
> 
> Anywho this is dedicated to Roxy, my vegan taco and my kinky cooch. I love you guys bunches and I hope you will stick around to help me write more! Also thanks to by two crazy kitties for beta-ing ;) (or in their words: just wanna read the smut now!)
> 
> Now without any further ado:

The sky was illuminated in a bright orange and pinkish glow as the sun was setting slowly. Alex pulled the handle a little harder to speed up her bike, trying to reach the horizon a little faster. There was nothing else in the world Alex liked more than taking her bike for a ride through the outskirts of National City, where fields of rye and corn were randomly scattered between long fields of grass and the occasional house. She loved her city, the fact she was in the middle of everything, but it only took a short ride through the clogged streets of National City to enter a different world. A bit of peace finally settled over her, the tension of her long day at work finally leaving her body.

Until she hears sirens.

_ Ugh. Don't these cops have actual criminals to catch? _

Alex sighed, slowing down a bit, but not stopping. Her gaze fell on her mirror, noticing the NCPD car behind her, obviously motioning her to stop. She let out a huff and carefully pulled the brakes until her bike was at a complete stop. Annoyed  at being interrupted, Alex reached into her back pocket to pull out her badge till she heard a car door slam followed by a female voice.

“HANDS UP WHERE I CAN SEE THEM,” the woman yelled at her, hand on the weapon tucked in her holster

“So sensitive,” Alex mumbled and rolled her eyes, raising her arms above her head.

_ Cops. _

The cop finally walked up to her, looking at the woman on the bike from head to toe. Alex did the same and actually licked her lips.

_ Pretty hot cop. _

Her skin was  like caramel and her long, dark, yet sun kissed hair fell over her shoulders, where a leather jacket rested over a white button down, its front tucked in some really tight black jeans and ankle boots.

_ She is really hot. _

“License and registration.” Her voice was tight and Alex actually chuckled at the woman, giving her a look.

“I would, but you told me to put my hands up.” Alex clearly mocked her a bit and grinned as the cop rolled her eyes and motioned for her to move her arms down.

“License and registration,” she repeated with an annoyed huff and Alex shrugged her shoulders, her arms still in the air.

“I didn't hear a please,” she teased. The cop finally stepped closer and raised the visor of her helmet, staring into Alex's eyes. She could swear she saw her pupils dilating for a second, her tongue licking her lips.

“Hands down, license and registration....and take off the damn helmet.”

Her voice was low and authoritative and Alex actually felt a shiver run down her spine, ending in the pit of her stomach. She bit her tongue hard to compose herself, finally moving her arms to take off her helmet. She put  it down on the tank between her legs, reaching into her back pocket to pull out her badge.

“Special Agent Alex Danvers, FBI,” she finally said after a few seconds, holding it up into the cop's face. She rolled her eyes at that.

“A fed, of course. You do realize you are not ABOVE the law, right?”

The woman was growing more and more frustrated at Alex. She just wanted to get back into the city to meet her girlfriend.

_ Well, friend. _

_ Okay, booty call. _

Honestly, she just wanted to fuck someones brains out and get laid as soon as possible, especially after dealing with some aliens all day and the damn secret alien agency DEO on her heels as she investigated an alien related murder.

She knows she brought this upon herself. She could have let her be, but she was intrigued to see who was beneath the helmet.  The driver was obviously female and definitely knew what  she’s doing and at first she had no intention to stop her, until she noticed her speeding up. A slight feeling of uneasiness overcame her and she had decided to stop her, bringing her into the current situation.

“I know.... Now I showed you mine, show me yours.”

The woman was ripped from her thoughts and she stared at the redhead in front of her. She was rather pale and had freckles sprinkled all over her face, the short, red hair sticking to her face from wearing the helmet. With another annoyed huff, the woman reached into  her leather jacket and pulled out her badge.

“Detective Maggie Sawyer, NCPD Science Division,” she watched as Alex put her badge away, “now hand me your license and registration.”

Alex noticed she was hitting a nerve with Maggie, so she decided to play this a game a little longer. The woman must have been in a hurry and the fact she wasn't really a patrol officer and stopped her  anyways was kind of suspicious.

“Why should I? Aren't your officers in uniform in charge of taking care that everyone drives in orderly fashion?” Her voice was taunting and Maggie was growing severely impatient. She just wanted to leave.

“Today is a special day, now one last time: license and registration or I will arrest you for speeding and obstruction of justice.” Maggie knew she was just making stuff up, but the urge to put her into handcuffs and letting her rot in one of her cells grew stronger.

_ Smug federal assholes . _

“You do know these are the most ridiculous charges anyone has ever heard and they definitely would not stand in court.” Alex finally let her voice drop to intimidate the detective, who was clearly not having it. She leaned closer to Alex and stared deep into her eyes, her eyebrow twitching as she the smell of the redheads perfume filled her nostrils.

“Get off....your bike.” Her voice was low and Alex stared back at her, putting her helmet on the handle as she swung her leg over the bike. Before she could even react, Maggie made her move, grabbing her arms to twist them behind her back, slapping a pair of cuffs on her wrists. She knew she was dealing with a federal agent, so she quickly tightened her hold and pressed Alex down into the motorcycle, causing the redhead to gasp. Alex felt something hard press into her ass and she had to bite her cheeks in order not to moan.

_ Maggie Sawyer, detective  of the NCPD, was freaking packing. _

And it caused a shiver to run through Alex,  ending somewhere between her legs.

“Agent Alex Danvers, you are under arrest,” Maggie husked into her ear from behind, tugging at the cuffs and causing Alex to let out a small whimper.

“You do....know...that your colleagues will laugh at you for bringing me in, right?” Alex smirked and enjoyed the way the detective was pressed against her backside, knowing full well she could just fight her. "Also it's Special Agent Alex Danvers."

But this? This was way more fun!

“How about you kindly shut up and follow my orders,” Maggie hissed as she stood up, pulling the agent along with herself to lead her towards her car. She pushed Alex against the door and waited a moment to see if she was gonna move, kicking her legs apart to pat her down.

“It's hard to when you know as a fed that what you are doing is illegal .... since you haven't even read me my miranda rights....and something tells me...,” her breath hitched as Maggie's hand touched her sides, her fingertips gliding over the side of her breasts, “that you are not even on duty....that,” now she had to bite her lower lip as Maggie slipped her hands down to pat down her thighs, knowing full well she must have felt the heat radiating from her core through her jeans, “that you were on your way to a date with someone.”

That caused Maggie to freeze for a moment and she looked up the agents body, getting back into a full standing position. She rather roughly grabbed Alex and flipped her around, staring right into her eyes. Alex knew she hit the jackpot.

“Gotta check your front,” Maggie simply said and started to pat down her front.

“So, you were on your way to a hot date. Interesting.”

“Not that it's any of your business, but no, I was not on a way to a date.”

_ Technically it wasn't a lie. _

“Well you expected something to happen, am I right?” Alex was smirking and Maggie wanted to slap that smug look right off of her. 

Or kiss it off of  that stupidly gorgeous face .

_ Whatever. _

“And what,” she spoke as she stood tall in front of Alex, leaning closer to her, “makes you say that?”

“Wondering why else you would be packing,” she answered and nudged Maggie's hip with hers, “unless you have some kind of desire to run around with a dick between your legs.”

The detective's eyes shot up and she stared at the agent, trying to read her. She stared into her eyes, noticing how her hazel iris was almost completely hidden behind her dilated, pitch black pupils. She had noticed the slight dark patch between her legs before when she patted her down.

_ She was turned on. _

Maggie had to swallow hard, feeling her core twitch around nothing. She couldn't get herself to say something. She simply kept looking at the agent, her eyes flicking back and forth between her lips and eyes, trying to decide what to do next. Alex noticed that and she drew in a breath, biting her lip as she pushed herself closer to the detective, towering over her.

“So it's true,” she whispered and leaned closer.

As if a switch was flicked, Maggie grabbed the lapels of Alex's leather jacket and pulled her down to seal their lips together, her tongue immediately brushing over the agents lips, who willingly parted them to kiss the detective back. A moan was heard as Maggie pulled her closer, pressing her hip against Alex, who ground down against the hidden silicone in Maggie's jeans.

“Fuck,” the detective spluttered and pulled away to catch her breath, opening her eyes to stare at Alex who was still smirking, her lips swollen and red from their kiss.

“Seems like your booty call ain't gonna happen....so how about I help you with your....condition.” The agent looked down at Maggie, who scrunched her eyebrows together as if she was debating what to do.

The facts were:

She was horny as fuck.

She had a gorgeous woman in handcuffs.

She had a willing gorgeous woman in handcuffs.

Instead of answering Maggie leaned in once more and pressed her mouth to Alex, her hands this time gliding over her sides and under the red shirt, scratching her nails against the other woman's abs. That caused a low growl to escape Alex and she kissed Maggie roughly, pulling away only to stare in her eyes.

“How about we move this some place more comfortable?”

“How about we just stay right here....not like anyone's gonna drive by,” she murmured back and slid her hands to Alex hips to grab them tightly, pressing her into the car door as she bucked her hips into her even harder, slipping a thigh between her legs.

“Kinky,” Alex whispered and hissed as she ground herself on her thigh. The sun had set long ago, the sky black. The only weak source of light illuminating them was the street lamp next to Maggie's car.

“Just shut up and kiss me,” the detective growled and slipped her hands under her shirt once more, this time gliding up her ribs to cup her breasts through her bra. Alex's legs actually buckled and she let her entire weight rest on Maggie's thigh, trying to clear the fog from her brain. She wanted to touch her just like the detective was touching her, but apparently she had different plans. Alex leaned in and crashed her mouth down against Maggie's, kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Teeth clashed against teeth before sinking into the plum flesh of lips, tongues battling for dominance. With every stroke of Alex tongue against the roof of her mouth, Maggie felt her herself grow wetter and needier.

“Fucking hell you are a good kisser,” Maggie rasped out as she pulled away, moving her hands once more to Alex's back, unclasping her bra to loosen it and pushing it up.

“So are you.....,” Alex replied and moaned rather loudly when the detective leaned down to gently bite down on her nipple through her shirt, her hands squeezing the soft flesh with her hands. She threw her head back and arched it, mewling at the feel of Maggie's tongue leaving a wet patch on her shirt, almost purring when she felt her push the garment up to latch her mouth on her bare nipple. Alex's lower body clenched hard and another gush of wetness soaked her, leaving her clothes drenched with her essence. Maggie sucked her nipple hard, pinching the other with her hand, loving the sounds the agent was making. She couldn't wait to fuck her up against her car, trying to elicit even more sounds of the same nature.

“Fuck me,” Alex rasped out as she gave her a particular hard suck, bucking her hips. Maggie smiled and let her hands slide down, her teeth and mouth still firmly attached to her nipple. It drove Alex insane, her muscles twitching and clenching around nothing, her clit throbbing, begging to be touched.

“Soon,” the detective whispered as she finally let go of her nipple and leaned up to kiss Alex, her fingers quickly fumbling with the button and zipper of her jeans, freeing her and pulling them down enough to slip her hand between her legs. Maggie lowered her thigh to make room, pressing her fingers against Alex's clit through the soaked material of her boy shorts.

“Holy fuck you are soaked.”

“For you...yeah....”

Alex was so far gone she didn't even care how needy she sounded. She just wanted to be  touched , to have the tension released and Maggie seemed to sense her desperation, rubbing her fingers over  her clit. Alex let her head drop into the crook of Maggie's neck, pressing her mouth to the flesh, nibbling, kissing and sucking at the skin, biting down at a particular hard stroke, causing Maggie's body to shudder in pleasure.

“More,” Alex rasped out. She felt like she was about to combust, needing to feel her skin on her body.

“Impatient, huh?” Maggie teased and pecked her lips, taking pity on Alex. She pulled her hand out, but immediately glided it into her underwear, growling at how drenched she really was.

“Holy fuck you are so wet.”

Without further ado, Maggie rubbed two fingers over her clit. The agent groaned at the touch, her hands trying to grab a hold of anything, her teeth clenching so she wouldn't cry out. The detective had difficulty to stay on Alex's clit with her  fingers , the excess of her wetness causing her to be way too slippery.

“Fuck....fffffuck,” Alex groaned in frustration and Maggie sensed it, pulling her fingers out. Alex watched her through hooded eyes, licking her lips as Maggie's tongue flicked out to lick her fingers clean.

“Hmmm, next time I have to eat you, you taste delicious,” she rasped. Alex's raised an eyebrow at the implication and Maggie smirked, leaning in to press her mouth to hers. The agent tasted herself on her tongue and moaned, nearly shrieking as Maggie swiftly opened the button and zipper of her jeans, the dildo springing free and resting between their bodies. Alex looked down at the purple silicone against her lower body, another gush of wetness soaking her.

“Come here.” Maggie took her hands into her own, leading her towards the front of the car. Soon the detective had Alex pressed against the hood, her fingers fumbling with her jeans and underwear, pushing them down enough to expose her ass and core. She couldn't help herself and looked down, licking her lips at the sight of the neatly trimmed hair surrounding her erect and swollen clit, which peeked out between her lips begging for attention. With her bare ass, Maggie pushed Alex down to sit on the hood of the car, her handcuffed hands touching the cold surface behind her back to keep her in an upright position.

“You're gorgeous,” the detective husked and wrapped her hands around her knees, pulling them up and apart to step between them. Alex watched her, trying to control her excitement as she felt the tip of the dildo bump her aching core. Maggie raised her knees higher and motioned for Alex to close her legs around her hips. Alex got the signal and wrapped her limbs around her waist, watching Maggie reach into her jeans to retrieve a condom, ripping it open and quickly rolling it on the strap on attached to her harness.

“Ready?” She asked as she wrapped one arm around Alex's back, the other pulling her hips closer to the edge.

“Never been more ready.”

With that Maggie slid the tip of the silicone over Alex's clit and down her pussy straight into her body. They both moaned as Maggie let her hips glide against the agent, causing her to cry out at the sudden fullness. She was so wet Maggie had no issues whatsoever. Immediately her hips began to snap back and forth, trusting steadily  and deep into the agent’s body.

“Fuck that's amazing,” Alex rasped out and tightened her legs, moaning at the feel of Maggie's fingernails scratching her lower back in order to pull her closer. She was dripping around the strap-on, loud squelching noises filling the air. It drove Maggie insane how turned on Alex was. She hadn't met many women who got this wet, this fast. She sped up her hips and clutched Alex tightly, pressing her lips to the agent.

“More,” she moaned and Maggie tried to shift her hand, tried anything to reach her clit. There was no room with her jeans and underwear still in the way, so Maggie groaned and stopped moving, pulling out of Alex who whined at the loss. The detective actually chuckled at that and tugged Alex up, spinning her around. A hand between her shoulder blades pressed Alex down to the hood of the car, while Maggie kicked her legs apart and pushed her clothes down to her knees. Finally she felt the cuff around her right wrist loosen, but Maggie had no intention of leaving the handcuffs off. She pulled her up enough to reattach the restrains in front of her body. Alex hissed at the sudden relief of tension in her shoulders and put her elbows down on the hood of the car, pressing her ass up in the air for Maggie, who stared down at the red flesh between her thighs shining with wetness, licking her lips.

“Holy fuck,” Alex yelled out when she felt Maggie bend down and swipe her tongue over her pussy from her clit to her opening, sliding in to her body gather more of Alex's wetness, sucking slightly as she pulled out.

“Had to,” Maggie murmured and kissed both of her cheeks, moving up her body to press her lips to her jaw, grabbing her dildo to line it up with Alex's core. She grabbed her hips and pushed inside of her, thrusting deep into her. She repeated it several times before she started to lose her cool, snapping her hips hard and fast against Alex's. The agent bit into her hand as she felt Maggie build her up again, her body clenching around the strap on.

“You're so tight....clench harder,” Maggie rasped out and picked up her pace once more, letting her left hand glide up to squeeze her breast, while her right slipped down to press her fingers against her clit. Alex's eyes rolled back into her head as her entire body fluttered, close to the brink of her orgasm.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” was Alex's current mantra as Maggie sped up even more, her fingers brushing hard against Alex's clit. Her muscles contracted hard and as Maggie rubbed her harder, a gush of wetness was released, soaking the two of them as Alex came hard. Her entire body slumped forward as Maggie kept pumping into her, making her peak last longer and more intense. Alex entire body was trembling and twitching as the detective slowed down.

“Hmmm.....that was good,” Alex moaned as Maggie slowly pulled out of her and disposed the condom, leaning down to pull the agents underwear and jeans up. Finally Alex straightened herself and turned around, looking at the detective while holding up her cuffed hands with a pout. Maggie laughed at that, figuring this may only keep going if she actually freed her from her handcuffs.

“Indeed it was,” Maggie smiled and unlocked the cuffs, causing Alex to let out a sigh of relief as she rubbed her rather sore wrists, leaning down to kiss Maggie, while her hands moved underneath her shirt to close her bra.

“Does that mean I am free to go?” Her voice was low and teasing and Maggie laughed, her dimples on full display. That was the first time Alex actually saw them, complete taken aback at the cuteness.

“Yes you are.....,” Maggie winked and Alex nodded her head, moving to walk over to her bike with wobbly legs.

“Thanks, that was fun,” Alex spoke and put her helmet on, swinging her leg over her bike. Maggie looked at her with her jaw dropped.

“What the,” she spoke and Alex drove up to her.

“Until next time you catch me speeding, detective,” Alex smirked and sped off into the night, leaving a soaking and slightly fuming Maggie behind.

Yet both had the feeling this wasn't gonna be the last time they'd see each other.

 

 


	2. Payback's A Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Maggie's turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second installment of this Fan Fic....as you will see i incorperated some canon things. This chapter is a bit more plot heavy as well, but I promise smutty goodness will come your way soon ;)
> 
> Thanks to bianca for beta-ing! Lifesaver!
> 
> This is once again dedicated to my crazy chicks Gabs. Bianca and Roxy. You guys inspire me to get back to writing despite my insecurities about it!

Installment Two: Payback's A Bitch

 

A few weeks had passed since the night Maggie had that interesting encounter with Alex and despite the fact that she wanted to forget it completely, she kept catching herself thinking about the agent quite a lot. She was still miffed how the night ended, but on the other hand was intrigued what could have happened.

That is why she was currently sitting at her desk, ditching the pile of paper work to roam the police data base, trying to research the woman that claimed to be 'Alex Danvers'.

Maggie cracked her knuckles and frowned:

There was _nothing_ about Alex Danvers.

_Nothing._

_Nada._

_Nichts._

_Niente._

It was as if the woman was a ghost. If she really was an agent, Maggie would have been able to find something about her in one of the databases, but there was absolutely nothing. She sighed and deleted the name Alex, looking for just Danvers, but instead of Alex's name another name popped up.

Kara Danvers.

Maggie clicked the link and skimmed her file. Other than a few statements as a witness in cases relating to CatCo World Wide Media, nothing popped up.

It was utterly frustrating and after a few minutes of internal debate, Maggie pulled up her web browser and typed Alex’s name into the search bar. Nothing came up. No social media, no pictures, no nothing. Her eyebrows knitted together and she tried a few more combinations, still not coming up with anything.

She grabbed her coffee and took a long sip, tapping the side of her mug with her fingers before putting it down, leaning over the keyboard to type in and look for Kara Danvers. She skimmed the links that were displayed, internally squealing when a link to a Facebook page popped up. Maggie grinned and clicked it, scrolling through the partial public feed.

Cat Meme.

Dog Meme.

Cat Meme.

_That girl sure likes animals._

Maggie kept scrolling, stumbling over a group picture **.** She clicked on it.

_Jackpot!_

In the picture was the so called Alex Danvers along with a few other people scattered around the table. The caption read:

**“Kickass Thanksgiving at the Danvers household.” - posted by Winn Schott Jr.**

Maggie clicked on the tagged people and spotted a “AA Dan.vers”, following the link to a profile.

_Double jackpot!_

A black and white picture of Alex and Kara popped up as a profile picture. Nothing else on the page itself was visible, but Maggie smirked.

_She does exist._

And it was Maggie's mission to find her and repay her for what she had done.

xxxxx

A few days went by and fate apparently was on Maggie's side. She was ordered to check out a potential alien attack against the President at the airport. As soon as she arrived she had checked out the crime scene, questioned witnesses while taking notes. Soon she was crouching down opposite another officer who was examining a piece of the red carpet, noticing the burn marks that definitely were caused by the use of heat vision. Her train of thought was interrupted as her head snapped up when she heard a familiar voice.

“Hey, what the hell do you think you are...,” Alex started to yell at the person, freezing mid-pace when the pair familiar brown eyes look up at her.

“Special Agent Danvers,” Maggie smirked at her, moving up to stand in front of the agent.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“Captain called and ordered me here. Sign of alien activity. Considering I work for the science division, well...here I am.” The corner of Maggie's lips tugged upwards, the damn dimples appearing on her cheeks.

“Well, I am sure you mean well, but this is a federal crime scene and you are contaminating my evidence,” Alex replied coldly and stared down at the detective. Maggie didn't seem to be fazed and put her hands on her hips, staring right back up to the agent while taking a step closer.

“I am contaminating your evidence? Your lackey over there is bagging charred carpet and crispy limo into the same Ziploc...I thought the Secret Service would pay _closer_ attention to _details_.” Maggie was smug, way too smug for Alex’s taste so she took a step closer as well.

“We have technology that makes your City PD lab look like an Easy-Bake Oven.” Her voice was tight and low and despite the obvious insult, Maggie felt an actual shudder run down her spine.

_What was it with that woman._

_Seriously_

But she wouldn't back down just like that, moving closer to minimize the space between them. Alex may have had a couple of inches on her, but that didn't mean she was able to intimidate Maggie that easily.

“And us dumb local cops would never deduce that the President's assailant was either Kryptonian or Infernian...both species have heat vision.” The smugness in her voice was evident and Alex nodded her head in a mocking fashion, biting her lower lip as Maggie licked her lips, feeling the familiar tingle between her legs.

“Thank you, detective,” Alex said in a very sweet voice, “we'll take it from here.”

“The airport is within my jurisdiction,” Maggie spat back and smirked. Alex felt a shudder run through her body at that. She wasn't able to say whether it was from sexual attraction or annoyance.

“Your jurisdiction ends,” she paused and lowered her voice, leaning closer to Maggie, “where I say it ends.”

Maggie bit her lip at that and she took a deep breath, reaching into her pocket to pull out a small card. As she pulled away from Alex, she lifted it up and slipped it into the front pocket of Alex's blazer, smirking as she turned away.

“See you around, Danvers,” she simply replied and walked away. Alex looked after her, raising her hand to pull the little card out. She examined thepiece of paper and crumpled it up, putting it into the side pocket of her blazer.

 

_That smug little_ _shit_ _._

xxxx

Alex let out a long sigh as she unlocked the door to her apartment. She threw her stuff on the floor and walked over to her kitchen counter, slipping off her blazer to throw it over the stool. She heard the softest thud and looked down, noticing the crumpled ball of paper on her floor. She scrunched her eyebrows together and clenched her fist as she picked it up.

For weeks she had tried to forget that night. The feel of the detectives lips on her body, of her fingers, of her taking her on the hood of a car.

While she had hoped to never see her face again **,** Alex simultaneously hoped to run into Maggie eventually. She loved teasing her and pushing her buttons and she absolutely loved the orgasm the detective had given her. Alex's body still trembled at the memory and it certainly had helped her through a few lonely nights with herself and her toys.

As she played with the little card in her hand and she ~~also~~ reached down into her pocket, pulling out her phone to punch in the number, waiting for the detective to pick up.

“I knew you would call,” were the first words Alex heard, “Missing me?”

“Shut up,” Alex immediately answered rolling her eyes, “how could you possibly know it's me?”

_Why did she call her again?_

“It's nearly 11 pm and the only reason someone would call me would be for a booty call and usually I have those saved to my contacts.” Maggie laughed. She actually laughed and Alex felt the annoyance rise within her.

“You know what...forget it,” the agent spat out and pulled the phone away to hit the disconnect button, until she heard Maggie's voice.

“Don't get your panties in a twist, Danvers. How about you meet me in half an hour at a bar? I will text you the address.” With that the call ended and Alex frowned. A few seconds later her phone buzzed with an incoming text. She actually smiled at that ~~and put the device away~~. Without a second thought and her mind made up she walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Once clean she wrapped herself in a towel and touched up her make-up before making her way into her bedroom to throw on a pair of jeans, a grey shirt and boots. She gave herself a last look over and nodded to herself as she tightened her belt, grabbing her helmet, gun and leather jacket on the way out.

She rode her bike to the destination and spotted Maggie outside waiting for her, wearing a similar outfit. Alex actually licked her lips at that and drove up to her, parking her bike before getting her helmet off.

“Thought you didn't have the balls to show up,” Maggie said and walked towards the door. Alex shook her head and rolled her eyes, getting off her bike to follow Maggie.

“Probably shouldn't have since you are taking me to a seedy dive bar.” Maggie knocked at the door and laughed at that.

“Dollywood,” she said and ~~soon after~~ the door was opened. The two of them walked in and Alex took in her surroundings. There were quite a few people in the bar, either seated in booths, at tables or at the bar. A pool table was off to the side and a stage in the back.

“Two beers, Darla,” Maggie ordered when she spotted the waitress, “things aren't always like they appear Danvers. Look around. What do you see?”

“People who have made questionable life choices,” Alex immediately answered, causing Maggie to chuckle.

“Look closer.” It was thenshe noticed that the place was actually crawling with aliens. As if out of instinct she reached to her back to grab her gun, but Maggie stopped her.

“Woahhh, woah, woah, easy...easy..,” Maggie grabbed her and led her over to an empty table. “I thought you DEO agents are used to being surrounded by aliens.” Alex froze at that.

“How...I...what?” She spluttered and sat down on one of the stools at the high table, looking at Maggie.

“Do you think I am that dense? The science division knows about the DEO, despite you guys being top secret. Judging by your reaction you either know very well about them or you work for them. My bet is on the latter.”

“I just,” but Alex was interrupted by Darla, who put down two beers in front of them.

“Wow, you've moved on quick,” she quipped as she walked away, causing Maggie to roll her eyes while Alex raised an eyebrow, looking after the girl moved back behind the bar.

“Is she a Roltikkon?” Maggie nodded her head. Alex was ~~a bit~~ stunned, since she had read about them a lot, but never had the chance to actually meet one.

“I've read Roltikkon can form telepathic connections by making physical contact with the dorsum of the tongue?”

“How do you think she learned English? She's my ex,” Maggie laughed and took a big sip of her beer. Alex just bobbed her head in response.

“So, you strictly date aliens?” Her interest was sparked and Alex looked at the woman sitting across from her.

“No, though I do like most of them better than humans,” The corner of Maggie's lips tugged up, “but I make exceptions...if our last meeting was any indication.”

Alex felt a tingle coursing through her body, ending in the pit of her stomach. The memories flashing in her mind were pleasant ones and Maggie noticed the slight tinge of red that was appearing on the agent’s face.

“You still remember that night as well, hmm?” The detective's eyebrows quirked and Alex took a long sip of her beer.

“Maybe.”

“Don't lie.”

“Dunno why you are so interested in it, the night was way more... _pleasant_...for me than it was for you.”

“Oh Danvers, I had my share of fun.” Maggie tried to act cool and coy about it, but deep down it still annoyed her to no end Alex had left her high and dry.

_Well, high and wet as fuck._

“Whatever you say, Detective” she winked and finished her beer. She ordered another round and raised an eyebrow when she felt the hand of the detective touch her inner thigh.

“I didn't mind it at all,” she whispered and scooted closer. Alex nodded her head and swallowed hard, her throat suddenly feeling very dry.

“Me neither, but I get the feeling this is a booty call somehow.”

“What makes you say that?” With that Maggie let her hand slide up all the way, brushing along Alex's crotch. “After all, you are the one who called me.”

“Yeah and I really start to regret it,” Alex voice hitched and she closed her legs, trapping Maggie's hand between her thighs. The detective smirked and leaned closer, ghosting her lips over the agents jaw.

“Do you really now?” Her voice was low and seductive, pulling away when she noticed Darla approaching the table with two new beers. Alex actually whined ~~a bit~~ at the loss of contact, trying to calm her nerves.

“I'll be right back,” she muttered and got up, following the signs towards the bathroom. She slipped in quickly and splashed some water in her face, washing her hands to calm herself down. She loathed the effect Maggie had on her. A simple touch was enough to set her skin on fire. She didn't know why she was reacting the way she was.

_Well._

_Maggie was hot._

_Maggie was sexy._

_Maggie was sex on legs._

_Lesbihonest._

Alex laughed at her own pun.

Still she couldn't explain why this woman was able to turn her on by simply lowering her voice and husking words into her ear. She could probably read the phone book to her and Alex would be dripping wet.

The agent pushed those thoughts aside and dried her face and hands, making her way out of the bathroom. Suddenly someone grabbed her and Alex was pushed against the wall around the corner. Maggie was immediately pressed up against her in the dark and Alex was able to feel every inch against her, her breath hitting her lips as she spoke.

“What took you so long?” the detective rasped and leaned in dangerously close, the tip of her nose brushing Alex's chin.

“I just...oh...what the...hell,” she moaned when Maggie pressed her lips to her jaw, scattering her lips with tiny kisses.

“Exactly,” Maggie husked and finally pressed her lips to Alex, prying her lips apart with her tongue to kiss her properly. The agent was frozen in place for a few seconds, but still kissed her back, moaning lowly when her tongue fought Maggie's for dominance. Hands started to roam as tongues brushed against each other, causing both women to pull away breathlessly, staring into each other’s eyes. It was then Alex kicked into motion and grabbed Maggie, swirling them around to press the detective against the wall. She groaned and bit her lip hard when Alex wedged a thigh between her legs, causing a delicious friction through jeans against her dripping core.

“I think I owe you an orgasm.”

With that Alex pressed her lips once more against Maggie’s, flexing her thigh as her hands held tightly onto the detective’s hip, pressing her down. Her moans were swallowed by Alex, her tongue brushing over the roof of her mouth. Her hands slowly reached between them and the agent tugged roughly at the detective’s shirt, pulling it out of her pants. Alex actually longed to finally touch her smooth skin, to cup her breasts and flick her thumb over nipples. That was exactly what she did. Her nails scratched over her caramel skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake, slipping underneath the material of her bra to cup her mounds.

“Eager,” Maggie rasped out as she pulled away, biting her lip when the agent rubbed her thumbs over her already hardened nipples.

“Didn't get to touch you last time...so...yeah a bit.” Her voice was rough and Maggie flicked her tongue over her lips, her hips grinding down on the thigh still between her legs.

“Not even the tiniest bit...sorry...about that,” she stammered as Alex bit her lower lip, tugging at the skin before letting it snap back.

“Figured, now shut up,” Alex whispered and pressed her mouth to hers again, her left hand sliding down to undo Maggie's belt and pants. A slight whimper left the detective as Alex pulled down the zipper, sliding her hand into Maggie's boy shorts without any hesitation.

“Fuck, you're so wet,” she rasped out lowly as she leaned away, running a finger through her folds. Maggie simply hummed in response and bucked her hips.

“Were you this wet last time?” She rather lightly let the tip of her finger caress Maggie's swollen clit, causing her to shudder a little.

“Maybe,” the detective answered and leaned in once more to kiss the agent, moaning when she felt two fingers slide further down and into her body. Alex wasted no time, pushing down her jeans enough to have enough room to thrust her fingers deep, bending them slightly to rub against Maggie's front wall.

“Fuck,” she grabbed ahold of Alex’s shoulders and spread her legs a bit more, biting her lip as the agent pressed her palm to her clit, wiggling her fingers and rubbing them repeatedly over her front wall, trying to find that tiny rough patch she knew was hiding somewhere.

“I wish I could get on my knees right now and bury my tongue deep in your pussy. I bet you taste fantastic,” Alex whispered as she leaned into the detective as close as possible, pressing her mouth to her ear. Maggie did not reply, instead her breath hitched and her hips ground against the agent.

“You're so fucking wet...I could even fuck you senseless with my strap on...just like you did me...,” that caused another gush of wetness to soak Alex hand and she smirked, flicking out her tongue to tease the detectives ear lobe, gently nipping at it with her teeth. Maggie sunk her own teeth in her lower lip to keep herself from screaming out, wishing they weren't in the back of the bar.

“Are you close? Do you want to come? You're clenching around me.” That caused Maggie to clench even harder so Alex put in even more effort. She let her palm press against her clit, crooking her fingers and rubbing hard, causing Maggie to moan into her neck as she found the spot she was looking for.

“Fuck, Alex....so close,” she murmured and raised a leg to wrap around her, holding the agent close to her body.

“Come for more...soak my hand...” Alex voice was low and husky, her teeth biting the tendon on her neck as she pushed deeper, rubbing furiously at her clit. Her other hand pinched her nipple and she tugged at it, massaging her breast as she sped up her ministrations. She felt her hand cramp, but she did not stop until she felt a final gush of wetness and Maggie squeaking into her neck, biting down hard on her lip. A long exhale of breath followed and Maggie threw her head back against the wall, trying to regain control over her breathing.

Alex slowly eased her down from her orgasm by lazily running her fingers around in her heat, her palm still pressed to her clit. Once Maggie had calmed a bit, the agent pulled away far enough to look at her, noticing how her eyes were still glazed over, her chest still rising and falling quicker than it usually would. She very slowly pulled her hand out of her pants and licked her lips at the sight of her soaked digits, flicking her tongue over them to get a taste. Maggie's eyes grew wide ~~at that~~ and she smiled when Alex enveloped her fingers completely with her mouth to suck them clean.

“Enjoying the view?” Alex grinned as she popped her fingers out, leaning in to kiss Maggie. She responded by pushing the agent away ~~a bit~~ to reverse their positions.

“You're hot as fuck,” she mewled and kissed her, “and that's why I am regretting what I am about to do.” Maggie pulled away and zipped up her jeans, straightening her clothes as much as she could. Alex watched her confused and tried to grab her wrists, but Maggie shook her head, leaned in and pecked her lips.

“It was nice seeing you again, Agent Danvers.”

With that the detective turned around and walked away, leaving Alex horny and wet in the back of the bar. She groaned and threw her head back, hitting the wall with her fist.

_She deserved that._

_Kinda._

_Sorta._

Instead of mulling over the fact Maggie left, Alex pulled out her phone and quickly unlocked it, scrolling through her contacts. She swiped over Maggie's name to open the text conversation, typing out quick message:

**Payback's a bitch.**

**I know.**

**Until next time ;)**

**Don't forget to pay the tab!**

Alex rolled her eyes at that and bit her lower lip, putting her phone back into her pocket to pull out a twenty dollar bill, throwing it on the table next to the still full beers, leaving the bar with a smile on her face. If there was a next time she hoped the two of them finally could each finish before the other leaves.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
